This application is a request for renewal funding for the Training Program in Signal Transduction and Cancer (T32 CA070085) at the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University. The Training Program in Signal Transduction and Cancer has been preparing postdoctoral trainees to work in the area of signal transduction and cancer through mentored laboratory research and a structured curriculum of seminars, journal clubs and program meetings. The preceptors are established NIH funded investigators who focus on translational research on signaling pathways in malignant cells. This training program complements the Lurie Cancer Center's existing Basic Science Program in Hormone Action and Signal Transduction in Cancer. The Training Program provides a training milieu that enables recent PhDs to spend two years in a structured mentored environment where they can acquire the skills and fundamental knowledge necessary before embarking on careers as independent investigators in cancer research laboratories, either in academia or in industry. Over the last ten years we have trained 26 postdoctoral fellows, several of whom have achieved successful academic faculty positions or senior scientist positions in industry. It is our expectation that our trainees will continue to be appropriately prepared to meet the challenges of biomedical research in the coming years and will contribute to seminal discoveries in signaling and cancer.